User blog:Queen Armada/R.E.F. SUS enemy of Star Blazers
Macross Frontier is part of this massivly.There was the threat of the Invid to the entire Macross Colonies.Tirol war on God,David Coverdale "The Lord.Earth was a colony chased out by Zentaedi.Now the REF is at war with the EDF of Star Blazers depicting robotech in their universe as bad guys.This is war.But they have poisoned the minds of Robotech Saga wiki to rebel and help the Argo.The Argo is a dangerous battleship.When it knows its doing this and out to kill Macross world.This figure is the Robotech Forces Commander.He is above the Supreme Commander and its not right he was fought like that.He used what he had and no one helped him vs Argo and had to lower down to Derek Wildstar.The EDF fought in their history the Galman Garaman Empire and Comet Empire and now robotech universes REF.Macross Frontier had orders now the orders is to regroup on the war on EDF Earth Federation.Cross over Star Blazers.Yamato and Argo are with other ships causing this.There are many Admiral in Macross Frontier.Planted agents that are not man like figures rests on Rick Hunter.The SUS are the R.E.F.The R.E.F. is at war with the EDF and Earth Federation and are bad guys.Gorui realizes that the Earth ships, especially that really awesome-looking one, haven't engaged in the wholesale slaughter Metsler described in the earlier meeting. Maybe they're not as murderous as advertised. When Yamato deliberately places herself in harm's way and launches barrier missiles to protect an emigration ship, Gorui is convinced. This is not the behavior of killers. The rest of the military and war vessels are in R.E.F. and their bases and Tirol REF.http://robotech.wikia.com/wiki/Robotech_Expeditionary_Force The '''Robotech Expeditionary Force '''was originally part of the Pioneer Expedition, but is now a division belonging to the United Earth Forces. The Flagship of the REF is the SDF-3 Pioneer. The REF's mission is to protect Human Colonies, however when the Third Robotech War started the REF had to create a division called the Earth Reclamination Force. http://homepage.mac.com/cheethorne/Robotech/edfea http://images.wikia.com/starblazers/images/7/72/Vulture2.jpgSUS interceptors R.E.F.Added by Queen Armadahttp://images.wikia.com/starblazers/images/2/20/Voyeur.jpgSUS mecha fighterAdded by Queen Armadarlyrefships.htm http://images.wikia.com/starblazers/images/7/76/Battle.jpgSUS REF war vesselAdded by Queen Armadahttp://images.wikia.com/starblazers/images/6/66/Ajax.jpgSUS Argo enemyAdded by Queen Armadahttp://images.wikia.com/starblazers/images/6/66/Izumo1.jpgSUS REF warshipAdded by Queen Armadahttp://images.wikia.com/starblazers/images/e/e4/3condor.jpgAsault fighter SUS R.E.F.Added by Queen Armadahttp://images.wikia.com/starblazers/images/b/ba/42912.jpgSUS AllianceAdded by Queen Armadahttp://images.wikia.com/starblazers/images/8/8f/Tristar.jpgEDF enemy SUSAdded by Queen Armadahttp://images.wikia.com/starblazers/images/d/d6/Tokugawa.jpgSUS R.E.F. Star Blazers enemy war vesselAdded by Queen Armadahttp://images.wikia.com/starblazers/images/0/00/Vampire.jpgSUS attack fighters hidden REF inactiveAdded by Queen Armadahttp://images.wikia.com/starblazers/images/9/91/Volcano3.jpgVolcano Attack interceptor SUSAdded by Queen Armadahttp://www.robotechresearch.com/rpg/mecha/ref/veritech/xvf_15_gamma/xvf_15_gamma.html http://images.wikia.com/starblazers/images/d/d5/Condor.jpgSUS Condor transforming Star BlazersAdded by Queen Armadahttp://images.wikia.com/starblazers/images/0/01/Gamma_fighter.gifSUS veritech in Star Blazers used on EDF and ArgoAdded by Queen ArmadaThe SUS has unexplained infantry and mecha to use on Star Blazers on the EDF and the Argo.They are the Argo's enemy and have been cut off from their high Commander and he is the SUS leader.Tirol REF forces are SUS as the R.E.F. in Star Blazers are at all out war on EDF and are an enemy of Earth Federation destroying Blue Noah.But they have not utilized their robotech infantry and space weaponry on the EDF and Earth Federation and Argo and Yamato.We don't know how the function in Star Blazers militarily and how viscious or how they attack bad guy and how the Commanders and Generals use them and utilizes them and their attack now they have linked up with a powerful military high Command family SUS http://anime.wikia.com/wiki/Robotech/Max_Sterling .Robotech warfare on Star Blazers for episodes,30.That will explain how the well like REF does war on Argo.And EDF have a robotech enemy and technology of robotech.Hidden Star Blazers weaponry on all mechas,fighters,war vessels.Cannons and launchers and new weaponry or old.And to get transformation into Star Blazers.The Emigration Fleet warps away and we shift to the other side of the conflict. In a giant space fortress we see a gathering of the Great Urup Interstellar Alliance. There are ten chairs around a table, all occupied by humans or near-humans. Five of these nations take part in the movie: Amare, Ethos, Fridei, Beldel and the top dog: SUS. Governer-General Metsler is its representative, an imposing 10-foot figure dressed like he just walked off the set of Cirque du Soleil. He presents footage from the first battle of the movie, carefully edited to make Earth look like the aggressor, beating the daylights out of the red ships (which, incidentally, belonged entirely to SUS. That should serve as a clue). Earthlings are a threat to be eliminated on sight. http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada/Next_Generation http://macross.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Queen_Armada http://ggen.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada http://starblazers.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Blazers_Wiki The order is relayed to Admiral Gorui of the Ethos fleet: intercept and destroy the outward-bound Earth fleet. Gorui complies, but seems a wee bit skeptical. http://www.absoluteastronomy.com/topics/Max_Sterling http://yamato.wikia.com/wiki/Yamato_Rebirth Category:Blog posts